


A Mother's Goodbye Rewrite

by WritingWithFoxy



Series: Melinda Chronicles [1]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Goodbye, Immortality, Loss, Mother-Son Relationship, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithFoxy/pseuds/WritingWithFoxy
Summary: I rewrote my first every story in the Melinda Chronicles saga because it's aged so poorly.





	A Mother's Goodbye Rewrite

The cold rain soaked a granite tombstone and stained it an even darker shade of grey. The hand of a young looking vixen traced the twin-tailed logo gracing it’s face. To the rest of the world that laid in mourning it represented a hero, but to her it met so much more.

 

_ Miles “Tails” Prower _

 

_ December 1st, 2008 - December 17th, 2086 _

 

Right next to it was a stone bearing the emblem of a Chao that proclaimed the name Cream Prower, and indicated the woman was two years younger and yet passed five years before her husband.

 

She fell to her knees and smiled tearfully as so many emotions filled her heart along with the memories rushing through her head. A uneasy breath escaped her lips before she was able to speak.

 

“I’ve heard so many people say that outliving your child is a pain no parent- no mother should ever have to bare but it’s something I’ve felt to many times and know I’ll feel again. I can never prepare myself for it though, and it never get’s easier. It’s why I’m having such a hard time believing it, accepting it even though I knew this would happen from moment I found you. I knew it would be my destiny to live on just like always, just like I have for 1,200 years. That’s the price I have to pay for living forever, I guess.”

 

The memories kept rushing back and she smiled despite her sorrow

 

“I watched you grow and bloom, and when I saw your gift for engineering start to blossom I was ecstatic because it reminded me of my love for tinkering with anything on wheels. I did my best to support and nurture it., “ she managed a small laugh, “even if you did drive me nuts tearing apart and reassembling everything in sight.” 

 

“It wasn’t always easy, though. You had another gift given by mother nature in the form of that extra tail. For me and your Uncle Kai the ability you developed to fly with your tails provided a new challenge in the realm of child care. So many near heart attacks from the fear you’d accidentally hurt yourself while learning.”

 

“There was also always those that bullied you for it and despite my reassurances I could never take away all the pain as you sat and cried in my arms. They called you mutant, freak, and some far worse names that made my blood boil when you told me. It was all I could do to hold back from finding them and dragging them home to their mothers myself.

 

Kai did that later when he finally snapped at the sight of you after one of the worse beatings they put you through. The “community service” their parents made them serve curbed that problem and deterred them.

 

It hurt me not only because it hurt you, but because I knew what it was like for people to fear and abuse you for having a gift they didn’t understand. I remember when I had to tell you about mine after you found in the most horrible way possible.

 

I had been in a fight and despite being able to crawl home I succumbed to blood loss in the middle of the floor before my wounds could finish healing. You found me not breathing and not responding and must have thought me dead.

 

I woke up to you crying and sat there for felt like an eternity holding you and trying to explain. . It reached a point I was forced to show you by by making a small cut on my palm and show you as it faded away almost instantly. The mood lightened when you fully understood and decided it made me like a superhero from a comic book. After I got you cleaned up and relaxed you fell asleep on the couch next to me because you still didn’t want to leave my side.

 

I spent the next few days explaining all about immortals and I think Kai was almost as excited as you because he didn’t have to hide it anymore. He could teach you so more about his tribe and it’s history when he didn’t have to hide how old he really was. You always loved when he taught you things and I think the wolf pack codes of honor shaped you just as much as my best attempts to raise you right did.

 

Things got better though, you met Sonic and after he protected you from some bullies you quickly become close as brothers. You started down the path to being a hero just like him after that. He’d never let me hear the end of it if he heard me say it out loud, but I started to consider him like a son as he become part of the family.

 

Amy and Cream came along later, along with a certain protege of mine that’s nearing the big 100 of immortal life. The Chaotix even became relucent members of our little gang of misfits when it came out I raised one of Espio’s ancestors and knew Vector’s back in the day. I was so happy you were no longer alone. 

 

I still remember when we had to let Sonic and Knuckles in on the family secret after I had a public death via horrible driver. Knuckles was sure nervous and confrontational due to some mixed emotions regarding some old notes he found from one of my travel companions. He didn’t know it was about me until that moment.

 

Sonic on the other hand, was predictably getting protective of you when he thought it was some kind of trick and not really me. Seeing him so willing to fight for you made me so glad you had him and my sincerity about that lowered his guard enough for me to explain. He was completely understanding once he was sure it was really me and I’m still amazed how accepting that kid was. We talked for a couple hours when we got back to the workshop and again that morning when you went to get Amy.

 

It was an uphill climb spilling the beans to Amy, and then eventually Cream and Val but we managed and tried to get life back to normal after some antics involving my funeral. Normal as it could be for a child prodigy of a hero and his immortal mother, that is.

 

Life just kind of continued and adventures followed as you grew up along with everyone else.”

 

Melinda took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

 

“To no-one’s surprise Kai and Vanilla ended up together and eventually you married Cream when you were both in your early 20s. Sonic married Amy to my surprise and you both started families. 

 

I still remember when Sonic had his first child and he actually managed to forget Amy in his rush to reach the hospital. First time I’ve seen a nervous father botch a child’s birth that bad in all my centuries and I never let him live it down. Thankfully he was fast in retrieving her and the second one went smoother. You thankfully also learned from his mistake.

 

It wasn’t always happy times, though.”

 

Melinda wiped her eyes and brushed back her now soaked hair.

 

“I watched as time took its toll and my world started to crash around me when we lost Vanilla first and I was reminded it couldn’t last forever. I watched over the coming decades as each of you was called home and only you remained.”

 

Melinda gasped and the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.

 

“I sometimes damn myself because this was the one thing I can’t protect anyone from despite all my skills with a blade and how willingly I would’ve fought anyone or anything to protect you. I know I shouldn’t feel this way because it’s selfish and it’s just the natural way for mortals to be called home. 

 

I can only take solace in the fact I was there to hold you and comfort you with the picture I painted of the afterlife from when I caught a glimpse of it. I also know you’ve lost so many loved ones and being the last means there’s a hope all your friends were there waiting to welcome you.”

 

She pulled a small charm shaped like that familiar logo from her pocket and stared at it for several moments. Watching as the beads of water glistened on its surface and rolled down.

  
  


“I always carried this chained to the pommel of my sword to remind me what I fight for,” she smiled and hung it on one of the hooks now holding potted flowers, “I want you to know that I don’t regret a single moment of being your mother. Even with my heart breaking I’d do it all again, and relive every moment despite knowing this pain would come.”

 

She wiped her eyes and did her best to put on a smile despite the tears, choosing to look up at the sky instead of at the name set in the cold stone in front of her.

 

“To the rest of mobius you were a hero, but you’ll always be my son and I’ll always love you and never forget the time we shared. Goodbye, kiddo.”


End file.
